memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Voyager
table class="wiki-sidebar"> The USS Voyager The crew of the starship Voyager in Season 7 Star Trek: Voyager was the fourth live-action Star Trek series. It was created by Rick Berman, Michael Piller and Jeri Taylor, and ran on UPN for seven seasons, from 1995 to 2001. The series was best known for its light humour, engaging action sequences and high-concept science fiction plots. *Main Title Theme (composed by Jerry Goldsmith). Summary The Federation starship [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] is thrown into the Delta Quadrant by a mysterious alien force, the Caretaker. The Caretaker dies before it is able to send Voyager back, and the crew face a seventy-five year journey back to familiar territory. Main Cast *Kate Mulgrew as Kathryn Janeway *Robert Beltran as Chakotay *Roxann Dawson as B'Elanna Torres *Jennifer Lien as Kes *Robert Duncan McNeill as Tom Paris *Ethan Phillips as Neelix *Robert Picardo as The Doctor *Tim Russ as Tuvok *Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine *Garrett Wang as Harry Kim Episode List Season 1 (16 episodes) *Caretaker (feature-length) *Parallax *Time and Again *Phage *The Cloud *Eye of the Needle *Ex Post Facto *Emanations *Prime Factors *State of Flux *Heroes and Demons *Cathexis *Faces *Jetrel *Learning Curve "The 37's", "Projections", "Twisted" and "Elogium" were produced during season one, but held back to season two. The series producers did not, however, know that UPN intended to do this and so the episodes have season one Stardates. Season 2 (26 episodes) *The 37's *Initiations *Projections *Elogium *Non Sequitur *Twisted *Parturition *Persistence of Vision *Tattoo *Cold Fire *Maneuvers *Resistance *Prototype *Alliances *Threshold *Meld *Dreadnought *Death Wish *Lifesigns *Investigations *Deadlock *Innocence *The Thaw *Tuvix *Resolutions *Basics, Part I "Basics, Part II", "Flashback", "False Profits" and "Sacred Ground" were produced during season two but held back to season three. Season 3 (26 episodes) *Basics, Part II *Flashback *The Chute *The Swarm *False Profits *Remember *Sacred Ground *Future's End, Part I *Future's End, Part II *Warlord *The Q and the Grey *Macrocosm *Fair Trade *Alter Ego *Coda *Blood Fever *Unity *Darkling *Rise *Favorite Son *Before and After *Real Life *Distant Origin *Displaced *Worst Case Scenario *Scorpion, Part I Season 4 (26 episodes) *Scorpion, Part II *The Gift *Day of Honor *Nemesis *Revulsion *[[The Raven|The Raven]] *Scientific Method *Year of Hell, Part I *Year of Hell, Part II *Random Thoughts *Concerning Flight *Mortal Coil *Waking Moments *Message in a Bottle *Hunters *Prey *Retrospect *The Killing Game, Part I *The Killing Game, Part II *Vis á Vis *The Omega Directive *Unforgettable *Living Witness *Demon *One *Hope and Fear Season 5 (25 episodes) *Night *Drone *Extreme Risk *In the Flesh *Once Upon a Time *Timeless *Infinite Regress *Nothing Human *Thirty Days *Counterpoint *Latent Image *Bride of Chaotica! *Gravity *Bliss *Dark Frontier (feature-length) *The Disease *Course: Oblivion *The Fight *Think Tank *Juggernaut *Someone to Watch Over Me *11:59 *Relativity *Warhead *''Equinox'', Part I Season 6 (26 episodes) *''Equinox'', Part II *Survival Instinct *Barge of the Dead *Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy *Alice *Riddles *Dragon's Teeth *One Small Step *[[The Voyager Conspiracy|The Voyager Conspiracy]] *Pathfinder *Fair Haven *Blink of an Eye *Virtuoso *Memorial *Tsunkatse *Collective *Spirit Folk *Ashes to Ashes *Child's Play *Good Shepherd *Live Fast and Prosper *Muse *Fury *Life Line *The Haunting of Deck Twelve *Unimatrix Zero, Part I Season 7 (24 episodes) *Unimatrix Zero, Part II *Imperfection *Drive *Repression *Critical Care *Inside Man *Body and Soul *Nightingale *Flesh and Blood (feature-length) *Shattered *Lineage *Repentance *Prophecy *The Void *Workforce, Part I *Workforce, Part II *Human Error *Q2 *Author, Author *Friendship One *Natural Law *Homestead *Renaissance Man *Endgame (feature-length) Related topics *List of VOY Season 1 guest actors *List of VOY Season 2 guest actors *List of VOY Season 3 guest actors *List of VOY Season 4 guest actors *List of VOY Season 5 guest actors *List of VOY Season 6 guest actors *List of VOY Season 7 guest actors *List of VOY recurring characters *List of VOY recurring character appearances *List of main character crossover appearances *List of VOY directors External link *Voyager Virtual Season Project Category:Star Trek de:Star Trek: Voyager nl:Star Trek: Voyager sv:Star Trek: Voyager